Primary Colors
by Azumi Kuchinawa
Summary: This is a LloydSheena fan fiction that mostly follows along the original storyline of the game. Lloyd starts out with his eyes set on Colette, but as the story develops, that feeling slowly fades away as he meets a mysterious assassin with kind eyes.
1. The Assassin with Kind Eyes

**Chapter 1 - The Assassin With Kind Eyes**  
  
The sky was filled with stars and the moon is bright and full. Colette and Lloyd walked out onto the balcony at Dirk's house. After Lloyd and Genis were exiled from Iselia, Colette felt bad about it. Lloyd was her best friend after all.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lloyd..." Colette said.  
  
"What are you apologizing for, you dork. Stop apologizing all the time. The village was my fault, so don't feel bad about it okay?" Lloyd replied.  
  
"I overheard your conversation with Dirk..." Colette said.  
  
"Now I know what really happened to my parents. They were killed by the Desians. I can't believe Dirk didn't tell me until now!" Lloyd said angrily.  
  
"Lloyd, don't be angry. After I regenerate the world, hopefully everything will be back to normal..." Colette said looking over at Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd looked really upset and Colette thought of something to cheer him up.  
  
"Lloyd, we are leaving for the journey tomorrow at noon. Meet me at my house in Iselia. We can go together!" Colette said.  
  
"Together? Okay. I finally get a chance to avenge my parents! Thanks a lot Colette! I'll definitely meet you at your house tomorrow." Lloyd said happily.  
  
Kratos was standing next to the grave stone at Dirk's house and he seemed like he was thinking deeply about something. His thoughts were interrupted when Raine called his name. Kratos wanted to find out more about the grave stone, but he was hired as a mercenary, so he had to do as told. Raine called for Colette and Kratos to both follow her back to the village. They had to get to sleep early because it was a long journey ahead of them. Colette ran downstairs to join up with them. Before leaving Colette, Genis, and Raine waved good-bye to Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd stayed up late that night working on Colette's present. The next morning, the sunlight coming in from his window woke him up. The sunlight was warm and bright. But Dirk delivered the bad news to Lloyd. Lloyd had completely overslept and lost track of time. It was already really late, he felt stupid for breaking his promise to Colette.  
  
"WHAT?! COLETTE IS GONE ALREADY? GENIS, MY BEST FRIEND DITCHED ME TOO? THE PROFESSOR LEFT TOO??" Lloyd yelled. "Well, I guess it's okay that the Professor ditched me...but still..."  
  
Lloyd gathered his items and got onto Noishe and rode to Iselia. He found out that Colette had already successfully broken the first seal at the Triet Ruins and she was on her way to the Ossa Trail already. Lloyd grumbled and then headed North for the Ossa Trail.  
  
"Well, at least I have you Noishe!" Lloyd said.  
  
Meanwhile, Colette and the others had already arrived at the base of the Ossa Trail. Kratos walked in front of Colette, he felt like something was going to go wrong. Genis looked around and didn't see anything.  
  
"Why are you so up tight Kratos? Relax a little!" Genis asked.  
  
At that moment Raine bashed her little brother on his head. Genis grabbed his head in pain and knelt down onto the ground. Colette turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"How can you say something like that! We have to be serious about protecting Colette!" Raine said. "If Kratos feels the need to increase his guard, then we should too."  
  
Colette walked around and the softness of the ground made her trip over. Suddenly, a trap door hidden by the tall grass opened up.  
  
"So that's why Kratos felt something was wrong. We might have fallen into that hole." Raine said.  
  
Kratos let his guard down for one second and looked in the direction of Raine and Genis. Suddenly, he heard the sound of swift footsteps on the cliff above. It was too late, Kratos was blasted into the open trap door. Luckily, he managed to hang onto a root protruding from inside of the hole. But it would take Kratos a while to climb out.  
  
"This isn't good..." Kratos said to himself.  
  
Up above, Kratos heard sounds of Genis, Raine, and Colette. Plus, another strange voice he had never heard before. He struggled to climb out, but the attack had injured him.  
  
"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Oh! That's me!" Colette said happily. "Are you one of the Professor's students? I've never seen you in class before..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" the stranger said angrily. "Prepare to die!"  
  
Kratos heard what the assassin said, so he ignored his pain and started to climb out of the hole. Kratos suddenly heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Colette! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.  
  
The assassin took sight of Lloyd, the boy in the red coat with the brown hair. Lloyd also took notice of the assassin, she was wearing clothes he had never seen before. Her dark colored hair was tied up in a tight pony tail and bangs covered her eyes. She looked older than Colette, but Lloyd wasn't really sure of her age.  
  
She charged towards Colette and Lloyd holding her weapon. Some sort of a Spell Card. Lloyd blocked the attack and saved Colette. The assassin came face to face with Lloyd and Lloyd looked into the assassin's eyes. Despite her wishes to kill Colette, Lloyd felt that the assassin was holding back and hesitant. As Lloyd looked into her eyes, he felt that she was a kind person.  
  
"An assassin that kills in twilight with shadows of sorrow in her eyes..." Lloyd thought to himself.  
  
"Pyre Seal!" the assassin yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the assassin broke Lloyd's guard. Lloyd was thrown back by hundreds of Spell Cards. By that time, Kratos had already climbed out of the pit and he drew out his long sword and pointed it at the assassin's neck. Lloyd felt embarrassed that his sword skills weren't good enough to protect Colette.  
  
"What is your reason for killing the Chosen?" Kratos asked.  
  
"Tch- Like I'd tell you." the assassin said. "I'll be back for the Chosen, but for now..."  
  
The assassin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lloyd was really curious who she was and why she wanted to kill Colette. Lloyd helped Colette up and then noticed that Kratos was injured.  
  
"Are you okay Kratos? Should we rest here for the night?" Raine asked Kratos.  
  
Kratos walked past Raine and told them that they had to swiftly continue the regeneration ritual.  
  
"RE-JEC-TED!" Genis suddenly mocked Raine.  
  
Raine turned around and bashed Genis on the head with her staff. Raine helped heal Kratos and they were on their way again. They headed to the northern continent to a town called Hima. Lloyd and Colette both laughed as they followed behind Kratos.  
  
They saw the assassin helping an injured man into the Inn at Hima. After that she ran back outside and spoke with a young woman standing outside of the Hima Inn.  
  
"Sophia, all I need is to find that healing technique right?" the assassin asked.  
  
"Yes...but you need someone that can actually use the Healing Arts..." Sophia said.  
  
Suddenly, the assassin noticed Lloyd and group. Sophia also turned around and she asked if they were friends with the assassin.  
  
"Are you Sheena's friends?" Sophia asked.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me." Sheena said.  
  
"Yeah we are friends alright! We happened to over heard what you were speaking of." Lloyd said.  
  
"What the heck?! Since when did we become friends?!" Sheena said angrily.  
  
"Wow Lloyd! I didn't know you were friends with her!" Colette bubbly said.  
  
"It's not that Colette..." Genis said. "Lloyd's brain kicks into gear at times like this!"  
  
Lloyd stared back at Genis as if he were going to bash him later for what he said. Genis backed off and chuckled a little.  
  
"So...the assassin's name is Sheena." Lloyd thought to himself.  
  
"Sheena, Pietro and I are counting on you to find Boltzman's Book." Sophia said.  
  
"I know, I know! I'll go find it myself!" Sheena said running past Lloyd and the others.  
  
As she ran past Lloyd and turned her head a little and took a closer look at Lloyd. Lloyd had a confused look on his face as he watched Sheena pass by.  
  
"That weird idiot...what is he looking at." Sheena thought to herself.  
  
After Sheena left, Sophia explained the entire story to Lloyd and group. Lloyd and Colette agreed to help out Pietro. They had to travel to the Tower of Mana up north to obtain a special book. Kratos and Raine felt that the seals were more important though, but they couldn't just leave Pietro like he was.  
  
Lloyd and the group rest at the Inn. Lloyd couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the assassin and her eyes. She seemed like a nice person...but why was she after Colette? Lloyd hoped to meet Sheena again on his journey.  
  
"Sigh...are we THERE yet?!" Lloyd sighed.  
  
Kratos and Raine both looked annoyed at Lloyd. Lloyd's enthusiasm level had dropped to a bare minimum since they left Hima a couple hours ago. He was tired of the monsters they kept on running into. They finally reached Luin. Kratos walked off into the town without telling his reasons. Genis and Raine went over to the shops to stock up on supplies.  
  
"Lloyd, I feel that something has been bothering you. Is it about that assassin?" Colette asked.  
  
"You're right. I keep on wondering why anyone would want to kill you! You are trying to regenerate the world and makes things better. Who wouldn't want a better world?" Lloyd said. "I promise I'll protect you no matter what, Colette."  
  
"Well, the next time we meet, we should ask her why she wanted to do that. So think of a plan on how to become her friend!" Colette said happily.  
  
Colette then ran off to join Genis and Raine in the shops leaving Lloyd behind confused.  
  
"Wait! I have to think of the plan on how to become her friend?!" Lloyd sighed.  
  
He noticed some kids running to the water fountain area laughing happily. Since Lloyd was bored, he decided to walk over and check out the city some more. To his surprised, he saw the assassin again. She was playing hide-and-seek with the kids.  
  
"Okay, okay! Fine, this time I'm it, okay?" Sheena said.  
  
The kids ran off to find their hiding spots and Sheena turned around. She saw Lloyd standing there and he looked surprised.  
  
"Wh- What are you looking at?!" Sheena asked.  
  
"You're actually a nice person after all!" Lloyd said.  
  
Sheena was only a few inches shorter than Lloyd and she walked up really close to him. Lloyd wondered what the assassin was planning to do, so he put his hand over his swords and got ready.  
  
"I don't plan on fighting you here, red jacket kid. We'll have more opportunities to meet in the future." Sheena said.  
  
"The name is Lloyd! And what kid are you talking about? I'm 17 years old!" Lloyd said angrily.  
  
"Well I really needed to know that. Now if you'll excuse me..." Sheena said.  
  
Sheena ran into town leaving Lloyd behind at the water fountain. Just then, Raine, Colette, and Genis walked out of the item shop to rejoin Lloyd. They then decided to go together in search of Kratos.  
  
"What's her problem..." Lloyd wondered.  
  
"Did you say something Lloyd?" Colette asked.  
  
"Not at all!" Lloyd chuckled.  
  
They found Kratos staring at an old building and holding something in his hand. When Kratos saw Lloyd and group, he quickly put the item back into his pocket. After joining up with Kratos, the group left Luin and headed for the Tower of Mana. Meanwhile, Sheena sat inside a shop overhearing what the townsfolk were saying. It turns out that they were hiding some escapees from the nearby Human Ranch at the secret underground basement of Luin's Phoenix Inn. Sheena wondered what a Human Ranch was.  
  
"If they find out...we will be in big trouble!" a man said. "Kvar is one of the strictest Human Ranch operators ever!"  
  
"I know! But we can't just leave them to be victims of those Desians!" another towns person said.  
  
Sheena wondered what they were speaking of, but didn't pay much attention. All she could think about was that stupid kid in the red jacket.  
  
"Hahaha...this is stupid. How can I be falling for him. He's an idiot." Sheena said to herself. "But then again..."  
  
"Hey you, the fee is 100 Gald for that food." a man said.  
  
Sheena suddenly noticed she had didn't have enough Gald in her wallet and she promised to pay back when she could. Earlier, when Sheena had met Lloyd at the water fountain, she had secretly attached a Guardian Seal to him so she could find the Chosen's group any time.  
  
Meanwhile, Lloyd and the others had obtained Boltzman's Book and broken another seal. They were leaving Asgard in the direction of the Balacruf Mausoleum, where the next seal awaited. Lloyd and the others walked into the ancient ruins and sounds of wind were everywhere. They walked into the final chamber. Outside of the Balacruf Mausoleum, Noishe was waiting for Lloyd and the others.  
  
The assassin Sheena was back again and Noishe noticed her. He barked at Sheena, but she sent out a strange creature. Noishe didn't know what it was and backed off. Sheena ran inside of the ruins to find Lloyd and the others just walking out. She took out her Spell Cards and planning to go after Colette again.  
  
"Oh, it's your friend again Lloyd!" Colette said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you she's not my friend..." Lloyd sighed.  
  
"Get ready!" Kratos said.  
  
As they went four versus one on Sheena, Lloyd couldn't help but notice her eyes again. He felt that it wasn't fair for four of them to all gang up on her at once. While he was thinking, Lloyd let his guard down again and Sheena smacked him with a Spell Card. Lloyd fell back and this time Colette protected him by throwing a Chakram at the assassin. Again, Lloyd was embarrassed in front of everyone.  
  
"Why the hell is it always four versus one?! And why can't I win?!" Sheena yelled as Kratos cornered her.

"Goodness and love will always win!" Genis said.  
  
"What goodness?! If you're good, then I'm good too! Listen! My side will suffer if you guys complete the regeneration ritual!" Sheena yelled as she broke Kratos' guard and ran off.  
  
"What the heck was that about..." Genis said. "And how did she find us here?!"  
  
Kratos and Raine both thought for a moment. Lloyd and the others were just confused at what the assassin had said. Colette felt sick again because of her angel transformation so Kratos decided to set up camp for the night.  
  
Back at Luin, Sheena sat up in her bed at the inn thinking.  
  
"So, his name is Lloyd. He's such a weakling...I could finish him off anytime." Sheena said to herself. "Argh. Sometimes I have doubts about whether I want to do this or not."  
  
"Sheena, stop thinking about nonsense...remember why we are here! If you ever need help at all, just call my name." the creature said.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Corrine!" Sheena said happily.  
  
The next morning, Sheena was awoken by the sound of glass shattering and the smell of smoke coming from a fire. She ran outside to find a bunch of monsters and soldiers destroying the city. There were Desian soldiers releasing monsters into the city.

"Why are they doing this to innocent people?! The townspeople had donated money to help me stay at this Inn...I can't just stand here and watch them get slaugthered!" Sheena said.

Sheena ran outside into the streets to find the Desians and monsters awaiting her. She took out her Spell Card and ran towards them.

(chapter 2 has more lloyd/sheena stuff, the relationship will bloom into something more than friends!)


	2. The Rose of Battle

**Chapter 2 - The Rose of Battle  
  
**After resting a night and breaking another seal at the Balacruf Mausoleum, the group decided to head back to Luin to re-stock on supplies and find out more about where to get a Unicorn Horn.  
  
"So do you feel better now Colette?" Lloyd asked his best friend.  
  
Colette nodded and smile back at Lloyd. They had broken yet another seal and were on their way to Hima to report their findings to Sophia. But Raine was saying how even with the new technique, she needed something to strengthen her skills in order to help Pietro.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to go to Luin again. The food there is great!" Genis said.  
  
"Sigh...I hate walking..." Lloyd said.  
  
The group had let Colette ride on Noishe since she had just recovered from her angel sickness last night. Lloyd was getting worried about what was happening to Colette, but at the same time, he also wondered about the true colors of the assassin. As the group walked into Luin they saw something unimaginable.  
  
"What happened here...it's awful!" Raine said.  
  
Kratos looked upset about something as they arrived in Luin to find it in shambles. Lloyd, Genis, and Colette looked around, but no one was in sight. They walked through the deserted streets and destroyed shops. They arrived at the water fountain to find the assassin there again.  
  
"Not YOU again...you're even here too?!" Genis said.  
  
"Genis! Don't talk like she's the one at fault here!" Lloyd said.  
  
"...Lloyd's right! You're name is...Sheena right? Are you okay?" Colette asked.  
  
" 'course I am!!!" Sheena said.  
  
"I would think so otherwise..." Kratos replied. "You're bleeding a lot."  
  
"Professor, please help her!" Colette said.  
  
Raine felt that this was a trap and that Sheena might have other assassins around hiding in Luin so she hesitated.  
  
"Professor! What are you waiting for?!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a man came running past the water fountain and two large monsters were following him. Kratos went ahead and started fighting with one of the monsters. Lloyd drew out his weapon, he didn't want to loose to Kratos. But again, Lloyd was knocked back by the large monster. He had failed to protect the man and now he was in trouble of getting killed himself. Sheena noticed what was going on and quickly stood up and ran over.  
  
"Watch out!" Sheena said.  
  
Sheena ran over in front of Lloyd and the man and defeated the monster. Lloyd was surprised at how much strength the assassin had left. And why did the assassin save Lloyd and the man when it was the perfect chance to go after Colette since Kratos was busy. Raine also saw what happened, the assassin had risked herself to save Lloyd and the man. Maybe the assassin wasn't a bad person after all?  
  
Kratos as he put his sword back after defeating the monster and he walked over and asked if the assassin was alright.  
  
"You are injured badly, I would advise you let Raine heal you." Kratos said to Sheena.  
  
Sheena didn't want to accept the fact that she was being helped by her enemies.  
  
"If you want to finish me off, now's you're chance." Sheena said. "I refuse to be helped by the people I tried to kill."  
  
"Don't talk like that! What good will come from more deaths... So please don't give up life so easily!" Colette argued.  
  
"Colette's right! And I- I already caused the deaths of many people, I don't want to see any more people die for useless reasons. Let Professor Raine heal you, we don't want to fight you now. It would be unfair." Lloyd said.  
  
"Actually, it was unfair the last two times as well. We all attacked her at the same time." Genis said.  
  
"Sigh, I swear, all of you are too soft-hearted for your own good." Raine sighed.  
  
Sheena was surprised that the people she tried to kill helped her.  
  
"What did you save me for? I tried to kill...the Chosen..." Sheena said.  
  
"Probably for the same reason you risked yourself and saved Lloyd and that man." Kratos said.  
  
"I know at a time like this...it'll be weird coming from me, but I owe the people of this city for food and lodging. I want to rescue them from the Asgard Ranch..." Sheena said. "So, I'll declare a truce with you guys."  
  
Lloyd agreed to declare a truce with the assassin. Everyone else had no objections...except for Raine.  
  
"Are you serious, Lloyd??" Raine said. "Well, I guess this is another way of saying we can keep a close eye on her."  
  
The group rested in Luin for the night. Everyone was asleep and the sound of the fire burning the wood could be heard. Kratos was leaning against Noishe sleeping. Lloyd opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Colette and gave his blanket to her and then went back to his resting spot. But then he noticed that the assassin had gone off somewhere.  
  
"Did...she really betray us?" Lloyd wondered to himself. "I'd better go looking around just in case..."  
  
Sheena was sitting at a dock that was shattered and half broken from the Desian invasion. She looked at her reflection and Corrine's reflection in the water.  
  
"Corrine...every night, it's the same dream. I can't get it out of my head! All that suffering I caused the people of the village." Sheena said.  
  
"Sheena, don't cry please cheer up...!" Corrine said. "If you are sad...that makes Corrine sad!"  
  
Lloyd then heard a faint crying sound coming from the dock area. He quietly walked over to find Sheena sitting alone at the docks. He was surprised that the assassin was crying...it seemed very unlikely. Suddenly, the sound of his footstep on the creaking docks alerted Sheena. Sheena sent out Corrine and it smacked Lloyd in the face. Lloyd fell over rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Sorry about that. I thought it was the Desians again." Sheena said.  
  
"I'm used to this already...Professor Raine is violent." Lloyd said.  
  
Sheena walked back to the ruined water fountain area followed by Lloyd. Corrine disappeared again because it didn't like strangers. This left Lloyd and Sheena alone.  
  
"Anyways, I couldn't help but notice...were you crying?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"What? N- No! Why would I be crying?!" Sheena said.  
  
"Fine then, but why do you act so tough anyways?" Lloyd asked.  
  
Sheena looked to the side, away from Lloyd and her facial expression was upset. Lloyd felt as if he said something wrong, he only meant it to be a joke. He tried to say something, but before he could opened up his mouth Sheena started to speak.  
  
"Say, Lloyd. Do you know what it feels like to cause suffering and deaths to countless people..." Sheena said seriously.  
  
Lloyd then remembered what had happened to Marble and the people of Iselia. He could never forget that. Also, he could never forget what happened to his mother and father. Lloyd also became a little upset, but he knew things wouldn't get better if he did. So Lloyd nodded and told Sheena he knew what it felt like.  
  
"It is painful..." Lloyd said looking over at Sheena. "Because of me...many people have suffered, sometimes when I think about it, it feels like a dagger in my heart."  
  
Sheena looked as if she was about to cry again, but she was holding it in.  
  
"But anyways, it's okay to cry if you feel sad. We are friends after all right?" Lloyd said smiling with a tear in his eye.  
  
Sheena was surprised that it was their first night together as team mates and Lloyd was already calling her his friend. Lloyd put his arm around Sheena's shoulders to cheer her up.  
  
"So...it's okay to cry..." Sheena said softly. "Then we can both cry...together"  
  
"Yes." Lloyd said.  
  
Sheena embraced Lloyd and started to cry. Lloyd was really surprised at how different the assassin was from earlier. This isn't the tough girl who tried to assassinate Colette at the Ossa Trail and the Balacruf Mausoleum. Sheena was like a rose, but you needed to get past the thorns to understand her true personality. So Lloyd too, hugged Sheena as tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his past.

to be continued in _Chapter 3 - The True Colors of the Summoner_


End file.
